The 15 year old drug
by pinkfluffyunicorns3.3
Summary: Ramona Gibbler is in love with a human drug. He's 15 years old and sleeps shirtless. Ramona needs help from a certain 'cool aunt' to figure what to do with these feelings.
1. chapter 1

Jackson was hot. There was nothing else to say. Ramona often fantasized about the handsome 15 year old. His dark hair. His sweet smile. His grey blue eyes. His toned stomach...

 _Snap out of it Ramona!_

Ramona knew Jackson didn't like her. If he did he wouldn't be dating Rocki. But Ramona, at age 14, still thought she was in love. She had felt like this since the time Joey babysat them when Kimmy, Dj, and Steph went on there girls night out.

A loud crash and an even louder high pitches scream filled her thoughts.

Ramona had completely forgotten about the Gladstones. Ugh. The four "angel" children. More like devils. Although they were staying in Jimmy and Fernando's house, the two boys were still over annoying the shit out of Jackson and Max. She glanced at her clock through the semi dark room. It read 8:27. The Gladstones would've woken up Jackson cause he doesn't get up till 10 on Saturday's.

Another scream. Then another. And finally her door was flung open letting the hallway light pour in for 2 seconds before it was slammed shut. There was a bang on the door and another scream. This scream was issued from the boy in her room. It was high pitched and loud.

The perpetrator crawled under her unusually high bed and screamed again. Ramona reached over to her nightstand and turned on the lamp. She blinked due to the sudden light. Then she bent over and stuck her head under her bed, coming face to face with Jackson. Jackson was already shaken up by the Gladstones so when Ramona peered under her bed, he issued yet another high pitched scream.

Ramona's stifled a laugh. "You wanna try that again and sound more like man??" She joked sarcastically.

No matter how much the young 14 year old (2 months to 15) like the 15 year old boy under her bed, she couldn't help herself. She straightened up and sat back on her bed as Jackson crawled out.

The boy looked embarrassed as he sat on Ramona's bed. Ramona couldn't help but stare. Since Jackson sleeps shirtless and he had just woken up he didn't have time to put in a shirt. A hot teen with no shirt and toned abs was sitting on her bed. Ramona couldn't help but blush. Good thing Jackson wasn't looking when she did.

As Ramona got off her bed Jackson flopped back and then flipped over on his stomach. Ramona walked over to her door, flung it open and walked into the hallway.

It was littered with Jacksons laundry, clean and dirty. The Gladstone boys were running around wearing underwear on here heads and playing with Max's toys which also littered the hallway. Ramona picked her way through the mess into Jacksons room where she grabbed his laundry basket. Then she went back into the hallway and began to fill the laundry basket with Jackson's clothes.

The youngest Gladstone boy took off his shirt and threw it right at Ramona. He then ran around screaming "I'm Jackson and I sleep with no shirt on so I can show Ramona my hot stomach!!"

Ramona was blushing heavily as Jackson ran into the hallway. He had heard the child say it probably. The tall sexy 15 year old looked down at Ramona and said "You that's not true right?"

Ramona felt offended.

"Yeah trust me." She said rolling her eyes as she continued to clean the hallway.

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter one of my Jamona story. I will try and update soon if you enjoyed it but make sure to review and tell me what you think. Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of he characters in this story but I might add my own characters here and there.**


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later

Jackson spoke in a deep husky voice and Ramona was instantly turned on. Jackson had his girlfriend Rocki over and Ramona was spying on them. She peered around the door but couldn't see anyone.

 _They must be at Jacksons desk._ Ramona thought to herself.

She heard Jacksons voice again. Deep and husky just like before. Under her breath muttered his name in Spanish.

"Nnnn Jaxito." She muttered. "Damn your hot."

She listened to his voice for a bit longer then ran down the stairs. She casually opened the fridge as Jackson descended the stairs.

"Hey Mona." He said with a sigh.

"Hey Jaxito." Ramona said . "Where's Rocki?"

"She had to go." Jackson said.

He look upset and angry at the same time. Ramona knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

"The last time you looked this upset was when you broke up with Lola." A sudden wave realization hit Ramona. "Did you two break up?!"

Ramona did her best to make her voice sound sympathetic but it almost impossible so she came of sounding angry and sad at the sametime.

Jacksons voice cracked a bit as he spoke.

"We broke 2 weeks ago." He admitted.

"What!! How come you didn't tell me?!" Ramona lashed out.

Jackson just shrugged and walked over to the cake that sat on the counter. He picked up some frosting with his finger and as he opened his mouth to eat the frosting Ramona noticed something. He had fang. New thoughts ran through her head and she turned on just a thinking about his fang digging into her lip as they made out.

"Well how come you guys still act like your dating?" Ramona hoped with this question she could get to the bottom of there breakup.

"She said it was too much to be in a relationship and she wanted to go back to being friends with benefits." Jackson said.

Ramona had been so distracted by Jacksons fan that she hadn't noticed him eat the cake. A quarter of it was gone and Jackson had a fork and was still eating. Ramona leaned across the counter and stole the cake right out of his hands.

"Hey!!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking.

Ramona just giggle and put the cake safely in the fridge next to the fried chicken. She heard Jackson sigh behind her and she turned around.

"Just get over Rocki." Ramona suggested.

"How??"

"Just start hanging out with other girls. Maybe." Ramona suggested.

"Ok... Alright... I can do that." Jackson said, suddenly happy. "Alright!"

Jackson ran out the kitchen door whooping and laughing as Steph walked in. Ramona grappled the cake from the fridge and a fork. She leaned on the counter and started eating the cake.

"Screw love." Ramona said in a muffled voice as she stuffed cake into her mouth.

"What happened?" Stepheny asked sitting at the counter.

"I gave someone advice. The person just happened to the guy I like and I think I need help." Ramona admitted.

"I can previde help." Her Aunt said. "Who the guy you like to start."

Ramona didn't want to admit to her aunt Steph that she liked Jackson. But on the other hand she had to tell someone and she needed advice.

"You can't tell Dj or my mom." Ramona said. "I like Jackson."

Stepheny dropped the glass of water she had in her hand mid drink and stared at Ramona.

"What!!" Stepheny said finally

Ramona shrunk a little behind the counter.

"Jackson. Like Jackson Fuller. Like Dj's son. Like the one who lives across the hallway from you!!?!" Stepheny exclaimed.

Ramona just nodded to embarrassed to speak.

"Well I can see why would you would need help with that." Stepheny said. "I'll help you out just come with me."

Ramona followed her aunt out of the kitchen worries what would happen next.

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Review and I'll update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Damn she hot_. Jackson thought as he watched Ramona.

Ramona was dancing in her room. She wore a white tank top crop top and black leggings. Her dark hair fell a little past her shoulders and was in loose curls. Jackson couldn't help but stare.

"Can I help you?" Ramona asked, still dancing.

Jackson was at a loss for words.

"I just wanted to let you know that your advice totally worked." Jackson finally came up with.

"What advice." said Ramona.

She had stopped dancing and was look at him with this nervous expression in her face. It was hot.

"The advice you gave me earlier today." Jackson explained.

"Oh right." Ramona said looking suddenly relieved.

 _Maybe I can relieve her even more._ Jackson thought feeling himself get hard. _I have to cover this._

If that's it then I have to go. Lola's mom is picking up we're gonna go see The Greatest Showman in theatres." Ramona said bouncing slightly on her heels.

"Ok I'll see you later then." Jackson said with a shrug as he turned and left her room.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ramona ultimately felt bad for herself. She had seen Jacksons boner but she knew it wasn't for her. It came around about the same time she mentioned Lola. Also the other reason was now she had to get out of the house.

Ramona had lied about the Lola thing and so she didn't have to talk to Jackson any longer then she had to. She rushed out of the house grabbing her jean jacket on the way out. She pulled the jacket over her shoulders as she walked out into the chill of the early fall weather.

She walked down the street till she reached her uncle and her dads house. She was relieved that the Gladstones left last week so she didn't have to face there children. She took the key she had placed out of the dirt of a plant and unlocked the door. Ramona walked into the front entrance and up the stairs to her second room.

She never slept in this room mostly because the walls were painted with faces of clowns. _Creepy_. Ramona shivered at be faces and tries to ignore them. But unfortunately for that led to her think long about Jackson and this time she couldn't keep the thoughts out of her head.

2 years of football had really done the boy good. Ramona couldn't help noticing his biceps. They were huge compared to what they were when she first moved in. Just try glancing at him you could tell he was a football player just by his build. Although you could tell he was still a small scrawny boy it was harder to tell.

Ramona knew that Jackson was probably thinking about Lola or Rocki or some other random girl who was obsessed with him. That was he other thing. Every girl at there school loved all the football players, especially Jackson. Even Lola was after him again and that's why Ramona stopped hanging out with her. Every time they hung out Lola would just talk about all her and Jackson did together. Once they almost had sex. Eventually Ramona drifted off to sleep and dreamed about Jackson.

OoooooooooooooO

 **Sorry this chapter was kinda long and I know this story is supposed to be about Ramona but I had to slip in some of Jacksons thoughts.hope you enjoyed. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Honestly Ramona expected more. Though the experience was excellent Ramona honestly thought Jackson would be much better. Let's back things up a bit.

 **2 hours ago**

Ramona was sitting on the couch watching the bachelorette. She was wearing a white crop top tank top and very short light wash jean shorts. Her feet were snuggled warm in a pair of fuzzy socks although it was a scorching hot day.

She munched on buttered popcorn and was stretched out on the couch. Jackson walked down the stairs seeing Ramona on the couch. Everyone had gone to the beach but Ramona and Jackson had decided to stay behind. Ramona wanted to stay behind because they were playing the newest bachelorette and Jackson because he hated getting sand in his shoes.

Ramona paused her show and turned around to look at Jackson. Jackson draped himself over the back of the couch and was staring absentmindedly at the paused Tv.

"Can I help you?" Ramona asked, not sure what else to say.

"Nah..." Jackson said slowly.

"If not then I'm just gonna go back to my show." Ramona said her finger hovering over the play button.

"Wait!" Jackson cried, snatching the remote out of Ramona's hand. "I have a question."

"And that question would be..." Ramona urged him on.

"Have you ever... well I guess what I'm trying to ask is, are you a virgin?"Jackson uttered.

 _Well of course I'm a virgin. I'm in 9th grade in it gonna start having sex at age 14._ Ramona thought to herself. _I wonder if Jacksons a virgin._

Yeah. Why do you ask?" Ramona asked casually.

"Yeah of course I am." Jackson admitted.

"Oh. Why do you ask?" Ramona said.

"I'm just kinda wondering because I wanted to-t-to um. Nevermind." Jackson said suddenly embarrassed that the thought even crossed him mind.

Ramona just shrugged and pressed play on the remote. Jackson circled the couch and placed him ass right down next to Ramona, draping his arm around her shoulders as he did.

"Ramona." Jackson said.

"Yes?" Ramona said, annoyed as she had to pause the TV again.

"Do you wanna make out since no ines here." Jackson said suddenly.

He slapped a hand over his mouth shocked at his perverted words. Ramona just removed his hand from his mouth and her lips crashed into his. Ramonas hands explored Jacksons broad back, deepening the kiss. Jacksons tongue brushed past her bottom lip multiple times asking for entrance. After teasing him a bit, which drove him insane, Ramona finally let his tongue explore her mouth.

The kiss wasn't that good even if they did end up lying on the couch with Jackson on top of her and her legs wrapping around his waist. The kiss was so deep the two were on the verge of going all the way and having full on sex.

 **Now**

He was sloppy. And although Ramona didn't regret a single second of the make out session, she expected him to be a lot more experienced then she was and a lot more leading.

But after that one make out session Ramona started thinking she had a chance with Jackson. But she shouldn't get her hopes up.

 **That was chapter 4. It seemed kinda short to me but it could be long, I don't know. Make sure to leave a review and thank you so much.**


End file.
